Marian's Birthday
Marian's Birthday is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise It is Marian's 55th birthday, and the family is getting together to celebrate at her favorite restaurant. Nick and Judy are eager to celebrate with her. Story It was the weekend, September 30th to be exact. For the Wilde family, this was a very special day, for it was the 55th birthday of beautiful and beloved wife, mother and businessvixen Marian Wilde, the loving, faithful and kind wife of Robin Wilde and mother of Nick Wilde. Tonight, several members of the family would be gathering in the private dining room of one of the family business' restaurants, The Fox Hole. Nick and Judy pulled up to Robin and Marian's home, bearing Marian's gifts and cards. Nick smiled as he got them when they got out of the car. "Today is going to be a great day," he said. Judy nodded. "You're fortunate to have had such a great mother," she replied. An instant later, Marian opened the door to see her son and daughter-in-law. She wore pink clothes, obviously ready for her dinner. "Happy birthday, Mom!" Nick exclaimed, hugging her tightly. Marian hugged him back. She had given birth to Nick on April 18th twenty-eight years ago, when she and Robin were both about 27 years old, give or take some time due to the fact that Robin's birthday was in November. They had been married earlier that year, in March, and Marian had been thrilled to be a mother. "Oh my son, thank you!" she said. Marian turned to Judy. "And there she is, my heroic daughter-in-law," she said. Judy smiled. "Thank you, Marian. So, is anyone here yet?" she asked. Marian nodded. "Yes. Vixey and her mother are here already. The others will meet us at the restaurant. Robin is picking up the cake with his brother Levi," she said. Judy walked in as Marian admitted them. "So, who else is coming?" she asked. Marian smiled. "Quite a few people. There's Robin's parents, Nathan and Sheryl Wilde, Vixey, her mother, Leah, My parents, Wayde and Sarah Bushytail, my sister Rachel, and of course, Levi Wilde," she said. Nick nodded. "Can't wait," he said. Vixey and Leah came and greeted them. Vixey smiled. "Aunt Marian, I hope this is your best birthday ever!" she said. Marian smiled at her niece. "It will be," she said. Soon enough, Robin and Levi got back with the cake, and the families all took off for the restaurant. Before long, they were seated and eating and drinking. The cake was nearby, ready to be served. "Happy birthday to the best mother in all of Zootopia. Mom, you set me on the right path, comforted me in the aftermath of the Junior Ranger Scouts incident and so much more," he said. Each fox, and Judy, took turns describing what Marian meant to them. "For me, Marian is what I aspire to be like as a wife, and, when the time comes, a mother, if that ever happens," Judy said. The others took their turns. Robin smiled. "My darling vixen. Beautiful like a flower, and a great fox in business," he said, kissing her. Everyone clapped. The dinner went on and eventually the cake was served. It was beautiful, with white and pink frosting and icing. The inside was Marian's favorite flavor, red velvet. No one went home hungry that night. After dinner and cake, Marian opened her presents. Afterward, everyone went home. As they entered their apartment, Nick smiled at his bunny wife. "Thank you for sharing this night with me," he said. Judy smiled and kissed him. "You're welcome," she said. They went in to get ready for the night. Soon, they would see more of Marian and the other family members on both sides, as the holidays were coming up. Category:Birthday stories Category:In the Zootopia universe Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity Category:Stories containing characters from other Disney films Category:Oneshots Category:PrinceBalto Category:Stories Category:Stories set after Nick and Judy's marriage Category:Visiting family stories Category:Visiting parents stories